Of Platinum and Orchids
by MissMarvolo
Summary: Scorpius/OC!Rayne and Scorpius undergo a dramatic evolution of emotions.But is ti bound to stop midway or will these two find nirvana in each other's love? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Usual Beginning

Chapter 1: An Usual Start

"Rise and shine darling!"

Rayne groaned. Then a sudden smile graced her lips at the though that today she was finally going back to Hogwarts. Well not that she completely hated her time at home, but she just didn't fit into the...oh well...eccentric household of Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Not when she was a seemingly mature girl with no speck of looniness at all.

So she plunged into deep thoughts of foreplanning as she walked through the train platform. Seventh year at Hogwarts was bound to be good for her. Rayne had a constant reputation at doing extremely good in her studies while having a social life. Although, of course, she never let boys get to her head.

⌠Bye darling!■ Luna Lovegood yelped.  
⌠Oh, you▓ve grown up so much! Although you▓ll always remain our baby! ■ Colin Creevey continued.  
⌠Take care honey! Make sure you eat your food properly, brush your teeth...■ ⌠Yadi yadi yada.■ Rayne scowled as the visions of her parents blurred with the speeding motion of the train.  
⌠Tired of your loony parents already, Creevey?■ She knew that voice. That voice that held nothing but contempt. And sheer hatred.  
Rayne looked up to see the face of none other than Scorpius Parkinson Malfoy.  
Her arch enemy.  
⌠What do you want Malfoy?■ ⌠Tired of me too, Creevey? Or is it just your loony parents?■ ⌠My parents are not loonies.■ ⌠Are too.■ ⌠Are not.■ ⌠Are too!■ Rayne resisted the urge to smack his jaw. Again. Their enmity had started to breed the very day she had given him a knuckle sandwich for tripping her onto the hallway. Not her fault, was it? At least that▓s what Rayne thought. That day she was already too pissed at her parents▓ behaviour as per usual.

Scorpius walked away, brimming with contempt. He just could not stand the sight of that girl. Not since the day she had incurred the wrath of a Malfoy. Not since the day the damnable Mudbloods of Hogwarts found a reason to thwart mockery at a Malfoy.

But then he indulged in the thought that he definitely would be the Head Boy. And surely enough, with her wonderfully renowned reputation at handling responsibilities and scoring the highest along with Scorpius in exams put Rayne in the utmost lead of the queue of wannabe-Head Girls.  
Oh joy, revenge will be mine, Scorpius smirked in sheer devilish delight.

Amanda plopped down into the seat next to Rayne. ⌠Dude, Scorpius isn▓t all that bad you know.■ ⌠Whatever,■ was Rayne▓s vague reply. She still hadn▓t understood how Amanda and a whole lot others could be friends with that snake of a Scorpius. Apparently the platinum-haired guy was sort of nice to everyone, except Mudbloods. ⌠Filthy prejudice-believing worthless speck of life,■ Rayne muttered under her breath.  
⌠Say what?■ Amanda asked in surprise. Of course her ears could catch only a few syllables of Rayne▓s muttering which seemed to lure her indomitable curiosity.  
⌠Nothing.■ ⌠No I heard something.■ ⌠Whatever.■ ⌠I heard something!■ You can▓t just say something in front of me in cryptic tone and then get away with it like nothing happened!■ Amanda screamed in her shrill voice. Everyone turned around to stare at the source of this demonic disturbance towards the heavenly nirvana in the train.  
⌠Back to your blabbering fellas!■ A blush of embarrassment jumped through on Amanda▓s olive coloured cheek.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The train had reached Hogwarts late past midnight due to an unexpected blizzard, and so the Grand Dinner and the first-day usuals had been postponed to the next day. Thank Heavens, Rayne thought. She was glowing with delight at seeing familiar faces. She trudged up the stairs carrying her bunk (she was dead sleepy after all!) up to her Gryffindor dorm. This dorm reminded her of so much. It was like she almost sought refuge in that little cozy room. Rayne was warmly welcomed by her dormmates≈Kelsey, Adele and Melphia.

⌠Yo homey!■ Dane yelled out from behind. Dane had been her one of her best friends for god knows how long.

⌠Hey. Ooh you seem happy. Does that involve Rose Weasley?■ Rayne played her eyebrows up and down in teasing enquiry.

⌠Shut up!■ Dane nudged her.  
⌠Alright. But can I please go to sleep now. I▓m feeling like a block of lead!■ ⌠Okay, okay.■ Dane submitted himself. She was her last hope of rescue from his eternal boredom.

And after that, nothing was spoken and nothing was heard. Rayne threw herself on bed and fell into sweet slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Knows No Mercy

**A/N---Okay ****ppl****, this is my first ****fic****. Sorry dint get the whole introduction over with in the 1****st**** chapter! I'm an amateur at this and maybe this ****fic**** wouldn't turn out all that great, but ****i**** would really like it if you would REVIEW! My style of language sucks (****i****knw****i****knw****!) but can that be forgiven? ****Pweez**** I was ****kinda**** hoping ****i'd**** do better by trying to make my ****fic**** a little realistic and as close to real-life as possible...hope that works out well. And for ****people**** who are expecting ****Scorpius**** and Rayne to be madly in love in the very beginning, I'm sorry but you ****gotta**** wait a few chapters for that to happen. Ciao and REVIEW! **

**P.S. ****The song lyrics are from Metallica-Wasting My Hate.**

Chapter 2: Fate Knows No Mercy

Rayne woke up to the lovely red and golden walls of her dorm. "Ah, feels good to be home!" she said between arm-stretches. She quickly dressed up in her new robes and breathed in the smell of new clothing. It just smelled so refreshing and...new. She also had to catch up on Dane and Amanda. And of course she had to check if Dane had already asked out Rose Weasley or not. He's such a wimp.

Not soon after she had walked down into the Main Hall for breakfast that she came face-to-face with Scorpius and his usual pack of poesies. Deirdre Blassini chimed in from his side. "Look what the wind brought in."

Rayne rolled her eyes. Blassini was most likely Scorpius' girlfriend (he couldn't deserve better). She knew Scorpius was a tasteless idiot but she still couldn't work out how, and why Scorpius fell for her. Her of all people. She was of medium height, had a blunt, round face with a stubby nose and squinty eyes. Well, maybe it's because she was petite and feminine to some extent.

Her scrutiny was interrupted by Warren Strutford and Zach Hamilton sniggering. In their usual chorus as Rayne had expected. "Oh you're so funny Deirdre!" Major suck-ups, Rayne thought. And that's when she noticed that Scorpius himself never speaks up for himself; it's the suck-ups who do the talking usually. Who knew Malfoys could be that weak? At that thought a sudden crooked smirk appeared at the corner of Rayne's lip.

Now this left Scorpius startled. What kind of person smirks when insulted? That is just plain unethical. Curiosity surged through him and he felt like asking why she was reacting in the most unusual way possible, yet a pang in his ego refrained him from talking to a commoner like her. Especially a commoner who is a Gryffindor. No way. And neither did anyone give him any more time to think whether to ask or not, because Rayne silently slid her way past them without further delay.

Rayne wasn't upset; she never was after being insulted by Scorpius' crew. They were like that and she knew she could put up with it. Now all she needed to do was go to her friends. But as soon as she approached the Gryffindor table, she saw Dane talking to Rose Weasley. On seeing her he gave a pleading look that clearly stated he was requesting her to go away. She knew that at that moment, Rose really would get a wrong impression of the kind of relationship she and Dane shared if she interrupted them. So Rayne walked away, proceeding to look for Amanda. She did spot her friend's copper-blonde hair amidst the crowd-she just knew her way too well- but to her dismay, Amanda was busy talking to Rhona Levingade and Theresa Cuthbert, the most popular girls all the guys kept falling for. Ugh, sometimes Rayne wondered how you could talk about make-up and boys for so long. Rayne knew she was a total tomboy who kind of realized already she had no success in flaunting her feminine qualities, and she didn't mind at all. She was, in fact, happy to be unique and strong and self-dependent. Hell she was a free spirit!

And she knew she wouldn't adapt very well with them. Amanda craved popularity; she knew it and she couldn't do anything about it. So she left Amanda to herself and walked around in the corridors to breathe in some fresh air.

The tranquillity affected her. She felt like she was floating, floating like cotton-candy...like clouds...

Until...

"Hey Creevey!" she heard her name from behind. She knew who it could be. The voice, and the fact that he was calling her surname,

told her it was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Rayne turned around, groaning. Great, she was starting to enjoy something and oh wow! What nice ways fate has got to disturb her mental peace... really commendable huh? She muttered "shit" under her breath.

"Happy to see me are you Creevey?" Scorpius asked sneering.

"Oh yes Scorpius! At this moment I couldn't be waiting for anyone else but you! It's such a pleasure to walk across you on a sunlit day like this!" Rayne stretched her mouth wide at the sides, displaying all wenty-eight of her teeth. But of course it wasn't a real smile—it was just a facial emphasis on her sarcasm.

Scorpius chuckled. To Rayne's surprise, it wasn't a mocking snigger or his usual evil cackling.

It was a real chuckle. A real laugh.

Amanda's words echoed through her head." _He's not all that bad you know."_ But Rayne quickly brushed the idea off. It was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys were not to be trusted. No, not in any case. She realized that Scorpius had noticed the expression of surprise on her face. Once again, Rayne's self-thoughts had left Scorpius confused.

_"Gosh don't I feel dumb...being confused by a witch who is the offspring of lunatics!" _Scorpius thought to himself.

But he knew he was the best kind around. He was a _Malfoy_ He had to keep his guards up and make sure no commoner messed with his head.

"Of course, you would be waiting for your mudblood friend!" Scorpius sneered again.

"You're talking to _me, _Scorpius," Rayne hissed, "and don't you dare bring my friends into this!"

Realizing that she was losing her cool, she quickly recovered and managed to collect herself. Then she continued, "Speaking of blood, Malfoy, as you say purebloods are the smartest breed around."

"You've heard right, Lunatic. Good to hear you're finally gaining some brains."

"Then why is it that it's your pack of whackjob sidekicks who always keep answering your answers and fighting your fights, hmm?" Rayne arched an eyebrow with a pleasure of sheer victory leaping about in crazy celebration inside her.

Scorpius was dumbfounded. No one has ever dared to insult a Malfoy, _ever. _How dare this common girl insult him, that too on his face? He was enraged.

"I just had to ask why you put on your ugly smile back in the Dining Hall. Now I realize you just needed to prove you couldn't even smile properly. Yes, that's how worthless you are! Need smiling lessons, Creevey? I'm the best tutor you'll ever find, you know." Scorpius smirked, pleased at his wits.

"Well Scorpius, I was smiling because your sidekicks were talking for you, the gits. And no, I don't need a tutor, firstly. It's just you who doesn't smile much. Let me guess, maybe you were snogging with Blassini and now you have her blue lipstick on your teeth which never got off and now you are too afraid to show it, aren't you Malfoy?"

Scorpius was rendered speechless. _Damn it, why can't I find a perfect reply to that?_

"Blassini's not my girlfriend," Scorpius managed to stammer and stomped away.

Rayne had a reply to that too, but seemed like Malfoy just lost a verbal battle. She could be mean at times, couldn't she? Picturing Malfoy's defeated face in her mind, Rayne smiled to herself and walked back into the Dining Hall, hoping badly that Amanda was done talking to the Queen Bees and Dane had already asked Rose out and got it over with.

_When I see my hate I see my feet __I feel that blood that pumps in me __Where the hell's my mind __Don't know __Don't know now __Doing dead __I would do in the same __A smile to you __Don't waste __Waste your breath __Now I will waste my hate on you __Waste my hate on you_


End file.
